The White Queen
by trekgurl4
Summary: Another destiny is written into the fates of Arthur and Merlin, but who is she? Who is this chosen one and how is she supposed to save Camelot? This is all from a dream I had. Bit of action, bit of romance… bit of Merlin whump. Rated T for now... rating may increase or decrease depending on how the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Another destiny is written into the fates of Arthur and Merlin, but who is she? Who is this chosen one and how is she supposed to save Camelot? Bit of action, bit of romance… bit of Merlin whump.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Elita – the chosen one (in Latin). Note for story: Elita is a queen from land near Camelot; however her destiny has always been to save the king. Her kingdom was having trouble and no one knew about her magic besides Caia. More will be revealed as the story progresses, the ending part of the chapter is a bit faster cause I want to get to the good stuff. I'm awful at stories… but hopefully some of you are interested and want to give it ago.

The White Queen

Chapter 1- Deadly Intentions

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Will she survive the night?" A female voice questioned urgently. Caia she recognized. The old maid was a dear friend and she had also known magic herself. She was a brash but humble sort. She took care of the queen since she was very small and was aware of the prophecy that followed the child. There was but two known warlocks to ever be born according to the prophecies, if there were others… it wasn't mentioned. These two warlocks would be bound once they met to ensure Arthur's succession to king and his rule over Camelot. Although not many were aware of the second warlock for like Emrys' name hers was also deviated from her birth name.

"I'm afraid not. The bleeding is too rapid; she'll fade before night fall." A man's name rumbled quietly through the halls of the once present kingdom, torn apart by war and famine, the stone walls looked as they would crumble with the chill of the night air.

"She can't! It has been prophesized she will save the true kings life. There has to be something we can do!" The old maid lit a few more candles around the make shaft bed she made in the crumbling audience hall of the castle. Her charge covered in thick Tasmarian wool blankets. It was terrible to see the strong queen so helpless, so vulnerable, her white gown sullied with dirt and blood from her wound. The old woman dampened a small cloth in a bowl of cool water and dabbed it across the queen's forehead. 

"Caia, I will set out to try and find Quinton, if I can bring him back to her in time… he may be able to save her." 

"But… Pharis, we may not even have that amount of time. It will take nearly an hour to get to the small encampment at the west gate. Even then, there will be others in the throes of death that Quinton may need to help. Elita, milady, would not ever wish to take the hands of help from her people away." 

Pharis stood abruptly and although his words were calm, she could notice his trembling form. "If we wait any longer… she won't have a chance at all." He turned to make his way out the door covering the smirk on his lips.

"Pharis…" she began as he paused at the doorway. "Be careful." He nodded and left quickly out the door. It was then that Elita shifted, reaching to grab Caia's hand.

"C-Caia… you must listen to me for we do not have much time."

"Milady! You are awake! Pharis has gone to find Quinton at the west encampment."

"You must not trust Pharis, he will come back here only to finish what he started. " The queen gestured to the wound on her chest, sitting dangerously close to her heart. "The wound is with magic and will need a special sort of magic to heal." Elita coughed into her hand, blood staining her skin and the sleeve of her white gown.

"He's the one that gave you the wound, not one of the rebels of the enemy kingdom!" the old woman exclaimed.

The queen nodded. "It is why I have pretended to sleep while he has been here. Do you remember the spell I taught to you in secret? The one that I had you remember after that frightful dream?"

"Yes Milady, I remember."

"I need you to perform it after I've taken my last breath. It will then borrow a soul from the future world and bring it forth to share in my destiny. Once the destiny has been fulfilled, the soul will move forward and be returned to its own time. It is very important that you do not wait to cast the spell. During my passage into death I will slow time just a bit to show the soul what it needs to know, what it must fulfill before she can return. She will have my memories and my instincts will be implanted… but it will be the decisions of this girl… that will… bring forth the fate of Camelot." The queen was gasping and coughing a bit, more blood spilling from her lips.

"What about your wound Milady and Pharis? Caia questioned tears streaming down her face.

"The spell will take my body back in time and will be healed. Once 'I' awake, as I mentioned she will be me and will be known to the world as I, but it will be a different soul. You must tell her where to go and to run through the forest to the north, if she keeps running she will run into Camelot. You … bury and crumble this castle…to the ground."

"O my queen, my sweet girl. If death is where you go, I will not be long behind."

The queen smiled sadly. "You ... have fought so bravely beside me Caia. You have always been my angel in disguise. "Thrown into another coughing fit before tears escaped her eyes…. "f-for… Cam…." And as the young queen faded into death, so did her words.

Caia screamed in pain and sadness "FOR CAMELOT!" It was at the mark of her queens dying breath and the sad smile that lingered on her face that the woman began chanting the transference spell. A bright light flooded the room and for several minutes nothing happened. Caia just grasped Elita's hand and stared at her face, her body gently rocking with the queen's hand steadfast in her grip, more and more tears flooding her wrinkled cheeks and in the midst of her rocking her chest quaked with small sobs.

Suddenly the hand in her grasp twitched. Caia thought she was hallucinating, but it twitched again until her eyes flickered open. "Caia?"

" Milady!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her, just now noticing that her gown was all white again and her hair pinned up as it was before the first army attacked. The queen almost fell over with the weight over friend nearly crushing her freshly healed chest.

"The former queen showed me everything and what I must do. I have so many memories of hers… I can't tell where mine end and another begins… this is all so strange."

"Well my dear, for all intents and purposes now…you are Elita. In order to get back to that world of yours, you have to help Elita fulfill hers. Do you understand?-" Just then they both heard a rustle outside the door.

"W-what was that?"

"It must be Pharis. Elita, listen to me carefully-take the servants quarters here, down until you get outside. Follow the trails to the forest in the north and run until you see Camelot... its three days' journey from here nonstop. "The woman was a bit frantic but took a small leather sack and shoved a bit of bread and cheese into it that she was munching on when the queen was injured as well as a small leather bound book and a sheathed dagger into it. She also took a warm cloak and tied it around Elita's neck. "Go now and be well and safe and… I almost forgot … here." Caia took a necklace and fastened it around her charges neck. It was a bottle tied with leather cord. "It's a mild energy potion… take it when your legs simply won't carry you anymore. It's served me well in my old age." Elita smiled warmly bidding her thanks before stepping through the servant's passage and onward towards destiny.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Caia stepped out into the large entrance hall of the castle, or rather what was left of it. She knew the rustling of foot prints was none other than Pharis, but no one was there. "Pharis is that you?" after a few minutes of silence, Pharis stumbled forward out of breath.

"Yes, dear Caia it's me. I ran there and searched, but there was no sign of the healer. I came back as quickly as I could."

Caia worked her best look of sadness and managed a few more tears to freely fall. "She's asking for you, she just awoke and she won't last long. I've- I've said my goodbyes."

"She's awake! That's a blessing; I will at least be able to say a proper goodbye." To the ignorant the man's sarcasm would sound more like concern, but to Caia... it was betrayal.

"Yes milord. Such a blessing if you'll excuse me for not going in. I can't bear to watch. "

"Of course Caia, you've been through enough. Have some time to gather your thoughts and then I'll take you to the encampment." Caia nodded and as he opened the door she mumbled the spell that would send both of them to their doom. With a mighty rumbling the castle fell and both lives lost beneath the rubble.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Elita saw the castle crumble and couldn't keep her body from letting a few tears flow as she ran through the forest. She ran until she thought her legs would turn to gelatin. She ran when her dress got caught and ripped on tree branches, her hair coming undone and her skin torn. She didn't know if the man survived but she wasn't going to find out. She needed to get to Camelot.

She ended up tripping several times and veered a little off the main path because she didn't want to run into unnecessary trouble. She tripped several times on her way and refused to use the potion until the second day, but even then it didn't provide as much relief as she had hoped.

Eventually she reached the gates of Camelot her crown haphazardly on her head. Arthur and the knights practicing in the square when Arthur first saw her staggering to the steps of Camelot, he rushed over to her along with the knights as she fell into Arthurs arms.

"Milady, what's happened to you? May I inquire your name?" before he could get an answer out of her, her stamina failed her and she was out cold from two days of running nonstop. The most curious thing about her was the crown on her head and the fact that Arthur could have sworn she mumbled Merlin's name under her breath. "Leon, Percival, take her to Gaius. The moment she wakes I want to know about it. And Elyon, find Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

THE WHITE QUEEN

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Authors note: Thank you to those who favorited or alerted my story- it is the greatest reward. I just updated my profile with random facts about meself so check it out if you are board. I also am on a quest of my own to find a beta, if anyone would be interested, please email me that is located in my profile as well. I will try to update as much as often, and any positive reviews would make me very happy, but they are not conditional to me finishing the story or any future story for that matter. I know how I want this story to end and some bits in the middle; it's bridging it altogether that will be a bit difficult. If I get any requests on this I might add in a separate chapter to fill in what exactly happened for Elita's soul and the soul from the future so that is better understood. However, if not I'll continue as is- it's all dependent on what you guys want. Some may be confused on the timeline... it's approximately during the two year span of time where Arthur reins peacefully. Anyway, thank you for your time and enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2- Sleeping Beauty

Elyon found Merlin and Gwaine chatting a bit in the armory and told Merlin between pants to make his way to Arthur right away. Merlin glanced up at Elyon who motioned him to hurry.

"Best get going Merlin; after Arthur is stripped of his armor he has an interesting task for you."

"What else is new?" Merlin rolled his eyes before depositing one of the swords Gwaine was showing him into its holding on the wall. "Is he going to have me muck out the stables without anything more than a spade?"

Both knights roared with laughter until Elyon spoke up. "No Merlin, but I do think you are going to like this job."

"Yeah, when pigs fly..." he sighed before taking his leave of the others company.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Merlin, where on earth were you? Spending all your time in the tavern again?" The king shook his finger in a rather displeasing gesture before starting to circle around Merlin. "If you are going to continue to act as though being the servant of the king is something you can brush off, well then-"

"Arthur..._sire_..." Merlin interrupted through gritted teeth. "I was in the armory like you suggested with Gwaine learning about swords. It was under your suggestion that I do before practicing with them. However Elyon said that you required me to take off your armor and for another 'interesting' task."

"Yes, well once you finish with me Merlin I'd like you to spend the day in Gaius' chambers." the king commanded

"Sire? I'm not sure I understand."

"There was a young maiden wearing a crown that came staggering in about an hour ago. She collapsed in my arms and was taken to Gaius. I want you to look after her and the moment she awakes I want you to send for me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Arthur." Merlin nodded helping the king out of his armor before gathering it all up in his arms.

"Merlin go now and leave the armor, I'll have George take care of it... after all polishing is his favorite."

The manservant chuckled before running off to Gaius' chambers.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin burst through the door of Gaius' chambers stopping when all eyes turned to him. Leon, Percival, Gwen and Gaius all looked straight at him.

"Can we help you my boy?" Gaius questioned, already focusing back o taking a damp cloth and cleansing the minor cuts and scrapes of his patient.

"Arthur said he wanted me to spend the day looking after her with you. He wants to know when she awakes; I believe he may try to question her on why she is here and her identity."

"Well it doesn't look like she'll be waking any time soon, she looks as if she hasn't slept in days. She won't even stir." Gwen piped up.

"As soon as she got here she collapsed." Leon mentioned quietly. "If you are here Merlin, then Percival and I will take our leave. We'll send someone up with some fresh broth in a few hours."

"I best be going as well, it wouldn't do much good for the queen to be absent from duty and I'm sure Arthur will want to speak to me of this girl. I'll make sure to get someone to make a new gown for her. This one will not do anymore and I'm sure waking up in a strange place will be shock enough, not to mention not having clothing. Take care Merlin, Gaius."

"You are very kind my queen." Gaius smiled warmly at Gwen who shared the sentiment. With that all three of them departed quietly.

When the door closed Merlin started to walk slowly up to the cot laid out for the young woman. She was very beautiful even in the state she was in. Her hair was brown, but it seemed to have traces of sunlight captured in some of the strands. Some peaked out and gathered over her head while the others came down in a loose braid slipping beneath her body and the covers. Her skin wasn't all pale; it had a bit of color. What was most strange about her is that her hands we that of a servant, they weren't rough really, but they have been through work. Why would a servant where such clothes and have such hands.

"Gaius, do you know who she is?" the young warlock asked while taking the cloth from Gaius and gently dabbing at a particularly bad cut that had managed to bleed a little more than the rest.

"I only have a guess as to who she could be; although I can't be sure... it would be near impossible for it to be her."

"Who Gaius?"

"Queen Elita. A queen from a land not too far from Camelot, but it's a bit remote and it's secluded amongst other warring kingdoms." The old physician moved to grab some Cajuput balm and began rubbing the bruises afflicting the poor woman.

"Why would it be impossible? Is it that remote or something?"

" No but the last I heard there was a vicious attack on that kingdom, not many survived... even less of those who lived within the castle walls, but I suppose she could have escaped. If not, we are dealing with something far greater and far more dangerous." Gaius turned to put back the balm and other supplies.

The poor warlock didn't have much luck as far as luck goes, but he does have a kind heart. I compassionate one that most have to forge before they are strong enough to grasp it. As the young warlock once again dabbed the woman's forehead, she suddenly rose in fierce gasp clunking her forehead swaying backward with a pained moan. The warlock was the first to gain his bearings, although a bit painfully and caught her slowly lowering her to the bed. Gaius quickly moved over to the cot near Merlin and motioned for him to give her some air. The woman blinked slowly trying to clear away her blurry vision.

"Are you alright my child? Nodding slowly she cleared her throat.

"G-Gaius and Merlin." both mentioned parties fell into silence not believing what they've heard. They hadn't introduced themselves and looked at each other warily before looking back into the brilliant blue eyes of the mystery woman.

"My dear, how did you know our names? Do you mind informing us of who you are?"

" My name is Elita, queen of Antiosse." She paused for a moment to gather her. " I'm sorry, former queen of Antiosse. Do you mind me asking are we alone gentleman?" They almost didn't believe their ears.

" Yes milady, we are." Gaius rubbed small circles on her back to sooth her as the painful memories were read easily on her face. She took a deep breath, wondering if they would commit her to lunacy after this.

"I came here to complete my destiny. My destiny is to assist and aide Camelot's king, and servant. Especially you Merlin. The real queen of Antiosse, the real Elita died two nights ago in the audience chamber of her castle. Her faithful servant Caia perished with her betrayer. My soul was transferred to her body as a replacement to fulfill the destiny. I know all her memories, all her struggles... they whisper to me now and then, like a guardian would. I don't quite remember my own life... bits now and then, but nothing solid or tangible. Our souls are like sisters forged from the same rightful hand. It is my duty to ensure Camelot rises to its promise. I am the second warlock of prophecy. Nothing as grand as you Emrys, but none the less a piece destined to fit in regards to you and Arthur."

They both stared at her for what seemed like an eternity speechless. In less than ten minutes she had managed to reveal every major secret and claimed to be in on Merlin's destiny with him. Merlin stood up defensively. " How do we know you are telling the truth? You could be someone trying to claim the throne for yourself."

" You are quite right Merlin I could be. I could be this evil one you speak of... but pray give me both your hands." Both men cautiously did as she requested and with a few quietly mumbled a few words. " Now, whatever you do, don't let go."

Elita closed her eyes slowly and in a flash they were going through the last moments of true queen's death. They got to see the spell Caia used, everything. The saw brief glimpses of her encounter with the real queens soul and her ordeal in getting her, the betrayal, and the wound. Everything. It wasn't until she released their hands at the end, that they realized they were back in Gaius' chambers. She stared unwavering in their eyes.

" I will make a blood oath to you, because Arthur will fall if you do not trust me and to gain that trust I will do what is necessary."

The elder was the first to speak. " That won't be necessary my queen. However we must ask for your continued silence on Merlin's magic."

" Gaius, it will remain a secret until the time comes when it becomes necessary. That will not be for a while and it will not be me who reveals it to him, but Merlin himself." She glanced at the young warlock who looked to almost be short circuiting with the new information. She slowly got up and cupped Merlin's face. " Fatigo non , meus ferox. quo sententia goest , EGO vadum vado. Qua vos cado , EGO vadum carpo vestri manus manus quod qua vos peto refugium , EGO vadum accommodatestrum. The weight of the world is no longer yours to bare alone."

With tears in his eyes, he replied "Thank you..." then suddenly he visibly stiffened as if something large and heavy was threatening to crush him. " I forgot about Arthur! He wanted me to seek him as soon as you woke." The queen smiled.

"It will be fine, calm down... he doesn't' t know I woke yet. Go fetch him and then I will discuss the manners in which I got here." Merlin nodded quickly before shuffling out the door, beaming with the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't the only one.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur came before the queen and listened to her recalibrated version of the story. It didn't mention the fact she had magic, or that she was a part of some great destiny, or that she wasn't exactly the true queen- only the fact that had escaped from a kingdom on the brink of death where very few also made it. She mentioned the castle crumbling and her servant saving her, being crushed beneath the rubble... she began crying at the mention of Caia. She told of her parents dying very young with the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders.

"I was queen to those people, but I let them down and I fell and for that my kingdom burned. I was ignorant and childish. I don't deserve to be queen or alive, but I am here." She glanced at Merlin. " I have to believe I am here for a larger and grander purpose. For that amount of death, the price of life that has been paid, can't have been for naught." Tears were freely falling now...and somewhere deep inside she didn't know who was really crying her or the former queen, but it didn't' t matter. Arthur grabbed her hand in his, Gwen standing behind him hand on his shoulder lovingly.

" You will always be queen to them and you are free to stay here in Camelot as an honored guest for as long as you like. I will see to it that you get your own quarters in the castle and my beautiful wife Gwen will show you about. Merlin over there, whom you've met. " The king gestured to his manservant in the wings.

" Yes he's been very kind to me. Gaius as well." Elita blushed slightly before looking down at her hands that seemed to be toying with the air and Merlin tried to look anywhere but the king's face. Arthur in turn looked between the two of them and just as a pregnant pause filled the air he coughed hesitantly before speaking.

"Yes, well although he is clumsy, late, and spends most of his time at the tavern, there is a reason I have kept him for so long."

" Yes your prattliness...it's been such an honor." his servant chided jokingly, taking an extra extravagant bow.

" Merlin, I swear-" Arthur was interrupted by giggle from Elita

" I'm sorry but do you two always do that?" before they could even reply Gwen stepped in.

"Yes, they do. It's cute for a while but then you want to pinch their ears off. Oh and Elita, I have some maids working on a couple gowns, does it matter the color."

" White please, it's my favorite. Thank you so much." The queen nodded.

" Excellent, well then Elita your quarters should be ready in a bit. However, before that we'll be having a small feast in the banquet hall in honor of your unexpected but welcomed arrival. Merlin, Gaius, you both will be joining us."

" Of Course sire." Gaius bowed.

" Yes your prattliness..." Merlin just couldn't resist.

" Then after the feast Merlin, you can polish my boots, clean my room, and do my laundry and much the stables... oh and..." Arthur continued as he and Gwen left the physician's quarters.

Sighing Merlin dragged his feet as he was the last one to leave muttering along the way. "Stupid king and his stupid boots... should have kept my big mouth shut."

A/N: Whewf another chapter come and gone. I hope you enjoyed it, it didn't have much action, but there will be other chapters. Next, on to the feast! Please click the little review button down there and send good, happy, thoughts my way. I've been kinda depressed lately and this is giving me some semblance of joy and the thought that such lovely viewers are taking the time to read it, well... icing on the cake! It's 2:30am though my time and I need to get up early... I should go to bed. Thank you all, peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

The White Queen

Chapter 3- Cupid's Arrow?

A/N: Thank you all for your follows, alerts and reviews it really makes my day. I hope you enjoy. Bit of romance and whump for Merlin. 

It wasn't a large feast with dancing and jest; it was a small gathering with a bountiful table. Since Elita seemed to take a bit of liking to Merlin, Arthur allowed him to sit at the table next to Gaius. Servants were never permitted at the banquet table during Uther's rein, but on a few separate occasions Arthur had requested his servant's presence. The king found it a mild blessing because then the young man couldn't embarrass himself by spilling the wine or tripping over his own feat during the dinner.

When Elita entered amongst the other guests she was mesmerized by such a beautiful display. Candles flickering and beautiful colored tapestries that seemed to dance across the walls. It reminded her of the old days that she experienced in her kingdom. She frowned briefly in remembrance and winced a bit, gently nursing a cut above her lip.

"This is all quite lovely my king and queen. I sincerely appreciate everything you have done for me and for your gracious aide in allowing me to stay within the castle walls. Although, I'm not so sure I deserve such a welcome, I have failed my kingdom." Merlin saw the sadness that was deep seated within the queen's eyes and before the king to respond to her words, he found himself jumping to her defense.

"You didn't fail Elita, you simply survived and there is nothing wrong with that. And even though we have Arthur as our king, he isn't as incompetent as he looks."

"Thank you sweet Merlin, but you can all call me Lea please. " She made a gesture to acknowledge everyone. "And I'm sure that Arthur is quite competent, for he chose you to be his servant- he must be wise." The young warlock blushed ferociously and for perhaps the first moment in recollection couldn't find any words to respond. Arthur laughter bellowed in the dining hall and he gestured to his servant as he spoke.

"Lea, you will be welcome in Camelot and will be known as one of the few people in this world to be able to render Merlin speechless." The warlock passed a hard glare in the direction of the king as Lea laughed softly while the dishes were being brought to the table.

They ate in comfortable conversation speckled with soft music playing in the back ground. When the feast was finished, Gaius gave a look between the queen and his ward. He chuckled to himself and told Lea he'd like her to stop by in the morning so that he can make sure no cuts were infected, before excusing himself. Arthur stood assisting Gwen and the both circled around the table before pausing.

"Lea, we will also be retiring as Merlin will be showing you to your quarters. A few gowns in lighter colors have been laid out for you until the other ones are made." He gestured to his servant. "Tomorrow we have a hunt, make sure my armor and the horses are ready tomorrow morning Merlin."

"Yes sire."

Lea spoke up quite suddenly. "My Lord, may I come with? I am an experienced fighter and I used to go all the time with the knights in my kingdom. It would mean so very much to me."

Arthur and Gwen glanced nervously at one another. "Alright, but I will assign both Merlin and Knight to you during the ride." The queen almost spoke up but Arthur held up his hand. "No objections. "

"Yes my lord, thank you! It is very much appreciated." Gwen grabbed Lea's hand and held briefly.

"If you don't mind Lea, I would very much like you accompany me on a ride out to the town after you come back to meet the people. Would you come?" Gwen's heartwarming smile was too much for the queen to take and she couldn't refuse.

"Of course, thank you. I'll see you both in the morning." The leaders of Camelot bid their goodnight and then it was just Merlin and Lea left standing in the banquet hall.

For a while there was an awkward silence, until Merlin spoke up slightly embarrassed that he forgot about leading her back to her new quarters.

"If you come with me Milady, I will lead you to your quarters."

"Merlin, you don't have to be so formal… I like being able to talk to you without have to use title and status.

Merlin kept up a bit of mindless chatter until he came upon her chambers. She thanked him for his sweetness and told him that she should get some rest because the castle does wake early. She bid him goodnight and he was about to bow to her before she stopped him from doing so. She didn't want him bowing to her, instead she kissed his cheek lightly and he stumbled backwards.

"Oh! I'm sorry, forgive me… I didn't mean to startle you or make you uncomfortable." She apologized bowing her head to the ground.

"Oh no umm it's all fine. I wasn't uncomfortable, I just wasn't expecting someone like you to… well… you know." She chuckled lightly.

"Merlin, when I see you… I don't see status." Good night though and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled warmly shutting the door to her chambers, leaving Merlin to rub his cheek smiling to himself and then scurrying back to Gaius' chambers. What he failed to notice was a very sneaky king and queen observing the whole thing from a far. Gwen let out a muted squeal.

"Oh Arthur, our Merlin has finally found someone. Isn't it exciting?"

"Exciting as it may be you know how Merlin is. Sometimes he can't even put one shoe on after another, do you really think that he'll make any motion to procure a relationship?"

"Well then Arthur," Gwen kissed her husband's cheek mischievously. "We'll just have to give him a little push now won't we?"

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin was up bright and early for the first time since he could remember. He woke up the king and queen with an extra bounce in his step and a cherry deliverance in his words. Once he assisted Arthur with his clothing, the king suggested that Lea join him and Gwen for breakfast and had Merlin go fetch her. However, when he got to her room she was gone. He ran back to Arthur's room frantically stating that she had gone missing. Arthur ran with him to the nearest guard and asked if they had seen where she had gone. They mentioned that she had gotten up very early and headed straight to the kitchen but for what they could not say.

When they both ran quickly down the stairs what they saw shocked them into a stunned silence. There was Lea, speaking gently and laughing with the head cook. She was leaning over a large bowl helping her whisk some eggs and onions together. The king was the first to regain his composure.

"Lea what on earth are you doing?" She gave out an innocent sort of laughter.

"Why I am helping sire. I felt so bad about being so fatigued that I didn't come down to scrub some of the dishes last night that I had to make it up to Amelia."

"Amelia?..."

"Your head chef my lord, she has served for 15 years as a cook in your kitchen." Arthur still looked at her as if she had grown another head. Merlin's expression morphed into something else though, he looked surprisingly happy and relieved. "Ahh, I can understand your puzzlement Arthur. It is my destiny perhaps not to lead a kingdom as it once had been before, but to serve its people in another way. With my status and even though I have no land or fierce standing walls, I have nobility. I can bridge the animosity between Camelot's people, servants, nobility… there can be a mutual respect. I believe it will be a good change." She looked now at Arthur with pleading eyes.

"Yes well, join us for breakfast and we'll talk about which knight will be assigned to you. We'll leave right after. "She smiled in return.

"Yes my Lord. "

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

After breakfast it was decided that Percival would watch over Lea with Merlin. When they all met back together Lea was wearing black riding trousers with boots going to the knee. Her long hair was braided tightly into a bun and pinned up high almost looking like her own crown, especially when the sun caught her hair. She had a pale blue shirt with a corset that hugged her frame; it was also a pale blue and pink in flowers. She had a belt which allowed her to hang a sword off to the side. She had light armor on to protect her and felt slightly embarrassed when all knights- exception of Arthur and the young warlock were staring at her mouth agape while on their horses. She climbed on her horse and Percival moved to her left side.

"I'm ready sire. " Arthur nodded.

"Alright everyone, stick together we are going into the forest south of the kingdom. I want us all to stick together. If by chance we are separated, well meet in Camelot near the gate." Everyone followed Arthur as he motioned the party forward.

They kept riding for a little over an hour until they spotted a deer and they dismounted a ways off to avoid scaring the deer. Just as Arthur was about to take out the crossbow, they heard a bunch of yelling and saw a group of bandits maker their way down the hill off to their right.

Everyone got out their swords and began fighting the bandits, most of them being defeated rather quickly. However, it was just as they thought that they were about to win the battle and continue on with the hunt that several more came out of hiding. These were particular tough ones that through their fighting had driven most of the knights away. Percival was driven away from Lea and then one started attacking her. He was dirty and his breath smelled horrible. She was forced to back up nearing over to where Arthur was and Merlin was busy helping his king to avoid any surprise attacks. Just as Merlin was finishing off one of the bandits sneaking up on Arthur he looked over to Lea and noticed a bandit up on top of the hill readying a crossbow. Merlin didn't think much but ran just before bandit fired and he pushed Lea out of the way and to the landing sideways on top of her. Her eyes went wide as she felt him still.

"No! Merlin!" she screamed and her eyes flashed gold making the bandit tumble down the hill hitting his head on a rock. It was then she noticed that Arthur was the only one here and that most of the knights were separated during the fight. Arthur rand up quickly.

"What happened?" he questioned frantically.

"One of the thieves aimed a crossbow at me and Merlin, he saved me." Tears welled up in her eyes. She was supposed to be protecting him.

"See this is why I don't allow women to ride for sport." He stated angrily. Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

"I understand, I am sorry it won't happen again." Sighing Arthur apologized and reassured her it would have been someone else. "He's losing too much blood."

"There must be something we can do out here." The king questioned desperately.

"There is. Do exactly what I tell you too. "She gestured to Merlin and they laid him on his back, the arrow protruding from his stomach. Lea reached out to touch his face. "Merlin, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

The young servant's eyes fluttered open in pain, sweat starting to bead across his forehead. Moaning in pain as hands steadied him. Lea instructed Arthur to tilt his body to the side. While doing so she told Merlin that he must remain awake for this part because if he feels anything else strange it would be an indication that the arrow struck a major organ. He nodded. She gave him a piece of wood to bite down on mentioning that it would be painful, but she would try to make it fast.

"Arthur I need you to steady him and keep him on his side, the arrow didn't go all way through. Unfortunately we have to push the tip through to the other side." She gently peeled the shirt off the arrow, blood coating her hands already. Arthur nodded in understanding. She took deep inward breath and pushed the arrow through to the other side till just the tip was showing. Merlin screamed as he bit down on the wood, tears streaming down his face and his hands were shaking.

"Shhh, its okay you are doing great Merlin. Just a bit more I promise." She tried to sooth him. To make the unbearable experience less so, even though she knew it wouldn't do much. Arthur went a bit pale and she made sure he was still remembering to breath. "Now we break the tip off with as little movement as possible." Arthur nodded and she took over holding Merlin while he broke the tip off in one go. Merlin just shuttered hissing and groaning in pain through the piece in his mouth.

"Alright now we pull it out as fast as possible." In one quick motion she pulled the arrow from Merlin's side of the stomach and he screamed again. Neither the king nor Lea would ever forget that sound. "I need you to put pressure on the wound on both sides Arthur. Keep it firm and steady. I need to start a small fire."

Arthur had begun putting pressure on Merlin's wound, but frowned when she mentioned fire. "But the dew from the morning has most of the wood soggy and wet."

She panicked a bit on the inside, but shook her head and told herself she wouldn't let Emrys die here. He had too much to fulfill and if she died, then that would be the price she had to pay. "Arthur, Merlin is your friend. Would you do anything for him to live?"

"Yes. I would."

"Then I need your solemn vow as king and leader of Camelot that you will not put me to death or prison for what I am about to do. " Arthur looked unsure but he didn't have time to consider much before agreeing. "Very good then."

Under her breath she muttered a few words on top of a few sticks and small fire grew, burning hot as her eyes flashed gold. She then took one of the foot holders on her saddle and cut it off taking the metal piece out and threw it on the fire. When it glowed nice and bright she muttered another spell to be able to hold it in her hand. "Alright now, we have to cauterize the wound or it will continue to bleed. For all of Camelot keep him still."

Arthur once again nodded and she pressed the burning metal to the exit wound on his back. Merlin let out a blood curdling scream and tried to lean away from the offending metal. It sizzled and burned as slowly stopped his wound from bleeding. "Alright, lie him down." Arthur did as he was told and she repeated the process, Merlin's screams dying as he faded into unconsciousness. She removed the bit of wood in his mouth and moved to sit down, wiping the sweat from her brow. "We still need to get him back to Gaius, so the wounds get treated to prevent infection."

Arthur just looked up at her and nodded settling Merlin in front of Arthur on his horse and Lea riding beside them. He was so furious at her and didn't know if he'd actually keep a promise with a sorcerer. However, after a few minutes he questioned her and her motives. He also questioned where she knew such healing skills. When Arthur listened to her words of passion, pain and sacrifice he couldn't help but feel for her. When he learned of her being born with it as a warlock and that her destiny was tied with another's magic to protect the king of Camelot, he found some of his anger dissipating with the lengthy ride back as he was forced to think and work with her to get Merlin back safely. He told her that he didn't know if he believed all of what his father said of magic, but if it saved Merlin… he didn't think it could be all bad. They talked the entire way back and even though Arthur was angered by magic, he still couldn't help but think of Queen Lea as anything but a good person. Like Merlin, she was so good natured and kind that… evil didn't seem to fit in the same sentence as her name- even after knowing her for such a short time.

However, when Arthur and Lea got to the gates they saw the rest of the knights there waiting and worried. Arthur looked at Lea and yelled out "Guard's!" For a moment she was frightened that she would die and be condemned. When the guard's motioned towards their king he handed off Merlin and hopped down, helping Lea down as well. He kept his gaze on her and said with her utmost apprehension said the most beautiful words one could hear at that moment.

"Take Merlin directly to Gaius, we'll follow after with Gwen."


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Queen **

Chapter 4 Resolution and Romance

A/N: Hello all, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I find myself listening to the soundtrack or I have it on Netflix running while I write. Just as an FYI I may not update again till later this week, depending on plans for Christmas, but I will try to keep fairly constant. Thank you all for alerting, reviewing and following me, it motivates me with the story. A good amount of secrets shared, secrets kept and some romance. Woot!

Arthur walked with the queen to find Gwen, he told Lea that he still didn't know if he could trust her and if she made any move against Camelot or even blinked the wrong way he would have her executed. She nodded in her understanding. She told him that she seldom uses magic because she doesn't like to rely on it. That it is her destiny to secure and protect the kingdom of Camelot from its enemies.

"Arthur, magic itself isn't evil. It's the recklessness and heart of the user. If a man uses magic simply for praise and power, there is nothing left inside that man but hatred. It is the same with any weapon used for the wrong purposes."

"I thought magic could heal, how come you didn't heal Merlin of his wounds?" he murmured skeptically.

"I was never very good at healing and if you get it wrong, you can do more damage than good. Also for certain practices, healing magic always- always fetches a very high price." Arthur nodded seeming to accept the explanation in realization of the price his mother paid for him.

As they entered the royal chambers they found Gwen on the floor next to a tray of food near the table by the window. Forgetting all about magic temporarily, the two ran over. A quick flash of golden in Lea's eyes and she knew it was enchanted poison. She told Arthur and he was about to ask her how she knew that that's what was and then fell silent with realization. He was about to yell for the guards to get Gaius-even though he would be busy with Merlin, almost feeling overwhelmed that both of the people closest two him were almost on their death beds. The queen put a finger to her lips, silencing him. She rolled up her sleeves moving her hands over Gwen and muttering her eyes going gold and glowing. Black tendrils lifted from Gwen and wrapped themselves around Lea's arms burning and searing the skin there. She gritted her tea as the poison lifted through fallen woman's pores and swam around her wrists as well. Her nose started bleeding but she paid no mind. Once her eyes went back to a beautiful blue she stood up, stumbling backward knocking a vase of the table. Arthur was quick to grab her, steading her.

"You're bleeding, sit down." He ordered.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy. Your wife will be fine now."

"But will you be?" His face paled a bit when he remembered. _But it will always, always fetch a high price._ "What price was paid and don't even think of lying to me."

She looked into his eyes panting a bit. "She was not so far gone that I couldn't save her. The price was absorbing the toxin and the magic with my own. She will be fine, as will I. No one will die; I will just be a bit tired. She may even feel a bit more rested" she chuckled a bit

She was thankful the prince accepted her answer as truth. In reality, every time she used such healing magic or any magic that powerful, she shortened her lifespan, calling forth her destiny that much sooner. It wasn't something that needed to be revealed and it wasn't something that mattered for Gwen will play her own part in the destiny in the part of Camelot's future and it will be a great one.

As if on cue, Gwen's eyes opened and she sat up with the aide of Arthur. Although she felt fine and mentioned to him that Morgana was there, disguised. The queen questioned about Morgana and Lea allowed Arthur to tell Gwen of her magic, but that it would remain between them. She pleaded for them to keep her secret and they agreed. Gwen was surprisingly accepting and was more worried about the blood coming from her nose and exhaustion in Lea's eyes. However, the queen waved it off with a simple smile and refused to go to her quarters under the king's suggestion. She wanted to make sure Merlin was okay and that her training in the healing arts had made a difference.

MERLINMERLIN MERLIN

It had been a couple of weeks since the run in with the bandits and Merlin was healing nicely. Lea would go to sit at his side and read to him and would speak of the marvels of her once great kingdom. As he would fall asleep from her gentle voice she would do a few light healing spells to repair the cellular damage, pain and prevent scarring. He was almost fit to start polishing Arthur's armor again.

During the third week he had Gaius' consent to start walking around and doing light chores. During the weeks he had been ill the chores that Gaius usually gave him would miraculously be done already. Even some of Arthurs hard chores that he groaned inwardly about would find themselves completed mysteriously. One day when he was in a bit of pain he made his way down to the armory to procure Arthurs equipment for his training. When he heard an odd brushing noise coming from inside. He made his way quietly opening the door soundlessly. What he saw astounded him.

Lady Lea was sitting down dressed in a maid's outfit scrubbing Arthur's armor. It was the first time he had seen her hair let down and noticed when not in it's usually loose braid or up in a high bun that it was even longer than Morganas had been. It twisted lightly in to soft rolling curls and the ends dipped below the chair she was sitting on.

"You've found me." She smiled not bothering to look up. He however stumbled backwards a bit, stuttering about with his words. "I was just finishing the armor for you. You take such great care in your work and I know you've been frustrated with not being able to complete all your tasks. I was just trying to help; I hope I didn't overstep a boundary."

"N-no, not at all. Arthur's been a little cold with you lately though, avoiding you. Are you sure you really want to be helping with his chores?" She just remained smiling.

"I don't do it for him. I do it for you." She stood putting the armor away and walked over to him. "He knows Merlin, about my magic and it may take him a while to get used to the fact that not all magic is evil. He has lived with a source of injustice for many years. Give him time to digest the like."

Merlin's eyes sparked with anger. "That stupid dollop head!" he grumbled.

"Dollop head Merlin? What is a …. Dollop head?" he ignored her question though too angry to really think of anything but that Arthur was a stupid prat.

"I can't believe that he would treat you this way, just because of your magic. Although not too long ago, you'd be executed. Let me talk to him."

"Talk to me about what Merlin?" a voice boomed from behind him, Merlin yelped in surprise, scampering to the queen's side. She stood up straight and remained calm.

"Arthur he knows I have magic. I have just told him and Gaius. I thought that they should be aware in case anything happens to me or Merlin would walk in on us talking."

"Is that true Merlin? And what you thought you could talk to me in to liking having a sorceress in our midst, while another one battles for dominion over Camelot. " Merlin stood up and walking over face to face with the king.

"No Arthur, but I thought that after everything she has done to save me and help out around this castle you'd be less prattly and more thankful. Not all magic is evil Arthur."

"Has she enchanted you too? It's the same thing she said to me." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and the queen stood in-between them.

"Look, I don't want to create a rift in-between your friendship. Please, Arthur I beg of you… I will leave Camelot."

Merlin paled. "No you can't!" the queen hushed him. "Merlin don't!"

"Don't what Merlin?" the young warlock stood his ground and calmly let out.

"I have magic Arthur."

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur was pacing back and forth for several hours after he stormed out of the armory when Merlin told him he used magic and how he saved him several times and to stop picking so self-righteous. How could that idiotic servant and that stupid queen let out so casually that they have magic? Gwen watched her husband with a bit of worry in her eye. She had never seen Arthur this frustrated and agitated. He had told Gwen what happened and she looked softly in his eyes.

"Arthur she saved my life, she saved Merlin's. Merlin has saved Camelot more times than I can count. Are you honestly telling me you are going to condemn them for that? They have given their lives and wellbeing to your greatness. "Arthur sighed in annoyance when his wife was right. Pulling his hair in frustration he finally stopped pacing. "Arthur you have the opportunity to give them safety and your loyalty as well under your rule. Don't make them regret their trust in you."

"When did you start being right all the time and I started to be wrong all the time? Was it when we got married?"

"No my love, that started way before then." She smiled. "Now go find them and make things right. Plus if Morgana comes back, they will know more of what to do. Trust them." He nodded kissing her goodbye and went to the old physicians chambers.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

When he burst through the door he saw Merlin and Lea with tears in their eyes, hugging each other; bag next to her on the floor.

"What is going on here?"

"What do you think prince dollop head. Lea is taking leave of Camelot."

The queen came around bowing to Arthur. "I have caused too much trouble here. I will be on my way sire as soon as possible." He took her shoulders making her stand upright.

"No you won't. I have made a decision. I was caught off guard and for a moment yes, I did want to kill both of you, but… that was my father talking. Your kindness and servitude means more than words can say. I know you've been helping around the castle Lea and making sure Merlin doesn't hurt himself while in recovery. My wife has gotten me to see the logic and my stupidity in this situation and….and I'm…. "He paused briefly, his voice barely above a whisper and his face flushing red. "I'm sorry."

Lea beamed with happiness catching the king of guard with big hug. "Thank you sire. It means so much for me to stay. I've felt at home here and I haven't been able to feel that in a good while."

He nodded in reply. "Merlin, you are relieved from duty now." The young man stood up abruptly with fear.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have more power in your left pinky than I do in my crown. It doesn't make sense for you to keep serving me."

"But Arthur I was born to serve you. It is my destiny. Plus until you make changes to the laws, there will still be no room for magic users as a common place; we have to keep this amongst ourselves until then. We have to remain the same. Especially if Morgana doesn't know yet, we have to keep it that way." The king agreed with Merlin's logic for it was sound.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

In the next few months they had all almost forgotten about the revelations of magic and they had been able to enjoy a bit of peace in Arthurs reign. He had been working diligently on finding ways to bring magic to the land again, it was difficult but he was making his way in to getting the idea accepted. Which made Lea and Merlin happier than a clam.

Gwen presented the gowns she had made that were pure white and of silk and they were wonderful. Seeing as how she almost always wore white, she was more commonly known as the white queen or white maiden of Camelot. She would go to town with Gwen and attend to issues and concerns of the people. In her spare time she studied with Gaius and helped the servants of the castle and on more than one occasion she would search out to find Merlin and they would sometimes spend hours talking or helping each other with tasks. One might say it was a servant's courtship, but Lea could want nothing more.

Arthur and Gwen almost laughed at the lack of physical intimacy between them as the watched how desperately the fought to be near each other for any reason other than that.

"Oh Arthur it's painful to watch sometimes. You were right, neither will take the initiative. They are both way too shy and humble for their own good." The king thought on this as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I have just the idea, here's what we do…" he motioned for her to come close as we orchestrated a plan.

"Oh that's brilliant Arthur, this is so much fun!" he laughed wholeheartedly and stood proudly at her comments.

"Of course, now you go to Lea, I'll go to Merlin. I'll have George take care of everything else."

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Merlin, where have you been?" The king roared.

"I was just doing your laundry, you clot pole."

"How dare you call me a clot pole you insolent idiotic excuse for a man servant. I have had to have servants search all over the castle for you. We have received word that Lord Buchanan from a neighboring kingdom will arrive tomorrow for dinner. I want you to try these clothes on." He held out a sky blue tunic from in his wardrobe chest, along with a navy blue jacket with freshly polished buttons, much like his red, thick pants and a pair of leather boots. "I want you to wear them and then tonight for dinner I would like you to go downstairs and learn your table etiquette, you will be filling in a spot next to me at the table. No if's, and's, or but's Merlin."

"Ummm, okay sire?" Merlin was confused beyond all reason, but what king wanted he got. He nodded.

"Oh and dress in here behind the screen. I want to make sure your hair doesn't look like a horse mistook it for its hay.

"Hey, it looks perfectly alright!" the king ignored his comment and gestured for him to get ready.

"Hurry up, there is only an hour till dinner and we have to make sure you look presentable so we can make sure you're ready for tomorrow.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Lady Lea, you will not be cleaning or helping with the chores tonight. I will be taking care of that, it looks bad on Camelot's queen if I do nothing and you do all for the sake of generosity and I will not have it, do you understand?" the white queen was stunned, but agreed.

"Yes Milady. I'm sorry." Gwen nodded in understanding.

"Oh and tonight in the banquet hall we will be having a small dinner in preparation of a nobleman coming tomorrow from a distant kingdom. We want to keep everyone up on etiquette. It is a mandatory dinner. You will be there post haste, correct?" she said in a firm tone.

"Yes, whatever is your wish my queen."

"Good, lets prepare you to look as the queen you are and then you should be ready to head down before I get ready myself." Lea just complied very confused at the directness and almost boarding rudeness of the queen… but perhaps the queen was frustrated on a different matter, who knew.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

When Merlin arrived in the banquet hall he was stunned. He'd never seen a spread look so amazing before. White lilies and roses adorned the table between fresh sprigs of sage and blue hydrangeas. He noticed there was only two place settings, a bit confused he took his place and waited. At that moment a woman came in with a lute and softly began to play the most beautiful calming music he'd ever heard. Furthermore, Lea came down in a long white gown with lace trailing up and down. Her hair was curled and seemed to trickle like fountain to just below her waist. She looked as confused as he was until it made sense to both of them and they blushed. The way Arthur and Gwen acted today, they had set this up for them. The both smiled brightly and Merlin scooted out of his chair to pull hers out for her allowing her to sit down before he returned to his seat.

Servants brought them a wonderful dish and desert was prepared as well, the candles were flickering in the distance and they did everything they could to avoid each other's gazes until the queen finally spoke up. "Merlin, would you care to dance with me?"

He stood up slightly shaking with nervousness. "Yes Lea, I would."

They danced and with dancing and of course the steady refill of their wine goblets it seemed as the night went on that the nervousness was forgotten. They held each other close and Merlin looked into her eyes and kissed her, she allowed him to and they both could've sworn they felt a slight spark. They took their seats again and must have talked for hours, even after most of the candles blew out and their plates were taken. Something shifted in Merlin's eyes though.

"Lea, will this really work…. Us? I mean you are a queen and I am just a …."

"You are a king among your own score of men. Look at Gwen and Arthur. You make me happy Merlin to be around you, will you not take a chance for me?"

"But everyone that gets close to me like that… well they go away." He bit his lip thinking about Freya.

"Merlin, I cannot promise that there will not be sadness or rain, but I can promise to give you all my heart. If that is not enough, I understand.

"This is my answer." He took her hand kissing it softly and they smiled at each other blushing furiously before both retiring for the night.

However, as they walked through the doors to the hallway leading out they noticed two sleeping royals that were most assuredly spying on them the entire night. I suppose it was okay because Merlin will forever hold in his mind the image of the king and queen sleeping sitting against the wall like a servant with drool hanging out of their mouths. Merlin told George in passing to wake them for their own chambers after they cleaned up.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

As Lea fell asleep her mind was tortured by nightmares and through those nightmares she saw the fragmented parts of the future. She was shown what she must do to prepare for her destiny. She woke up with a start, panting and sweating as she heard her name being called. Not just her name, but it was the equivalent of Emrys to her. It was calling her fervently.

_Carus….Carus….CARUS!_

It was the dragon she knew from her dreams. She sat up in bed almost looking as if she had a fright. "Kilgharrah!"

A/N: Carus is beloved in Latin. What must be done about the dragon and what will become of the relationship between Lea and Merlin?


	5. Chapter 5

The White Queen

Chapter 5- Tears of the Noble

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I am very excited that I have been able to continue with this fic and that all you lovely readers have found it worthy of your eyes. I haven't been able to stay away from it, so I am writing late at night so I can update. It's a shorter chapter, but I didn't think you'd all mind. I'm thinking of taking requests too and so if there is an idea that you are toying with, please let me know and or follow the email in my profile and I will work to create something that you'll enjoy. Anyway, my luvs to you and I hope you are all faring well. Please as always if you have the time, leave some positive feedback in the review area below. Thanks!

Lea quickly grabbed her white cloak from the wardrobe in the far corner of the room, while also grabbing her leather sac filled with her book and dagger. And after lighting a torch and grabbing it from its holding and headed out of her bedroom and through the corridors of the castle. The clicking of her heals echoed in the quiet of the night, but the voice of the dragon continued to fill her mind. She sneaked around the fortress until she made it to the stables, placing the torch in one of the metal holders on the stone wall outside and walked in. She took her horse from its placement and saddled it properly. She didn't see Merlin hiding in the corner of the room unintentionally of course, because he was finishing brushing the fine mares and just happened to be blocked from view and continued to do so upon realizing that someone was in the stables this late at night. The queen climbed atop the black horse and urged it forward with a gentle, yet firm kick of her foot.

A full moon was carefully rising over the small lake in the clearing she felt called to. It glittered off the water's surface and almost seems to dip down below, like you could scoop it out with a steady hand. She unhitched the leather satchel from the mare. She walked further into the clearing, almost thinking she was crazy because nothing was there. When she was about to leave she heard a great rustle of the wind, and looking up it was then that she saw the magnificent dragon, grand and paramount. Regardless of his size, he landed gracefully in the clearing.

"My, my, my, another young warlock graces my presence." He chuckled.

"But it was you who called me in the depths of my slumber, great dragon. I was shown in my dreams what I need to do and I do need your help. I believed you called me to fulfill this."

"Ahh, but you are wrong. I did not call you to fulfill anything. I called you to tell you I cannot give you what you seek. That the visions in your dreams are false and to pay no mind to them." He bent his head down to look at her with his golden eyes.

"I don't believe that." She cried frustrated. "I like Merlin have a destiny and I can sometimes see what I must do, you must help me. I was grateful for your calling, so I did not have to search near and far for your counsel."

"I must do nothing, Carus. The path, regardless of your destiny… will grieve him. It could possibly grieve him to madness."

"That is why I brought a few gifts for you to ensure what I must do will not lead him to ruin." She held out the leather bag, to show her meaning.

"You are not even the real queen, you are a soul from a distant future, and how are you accepting what must be done?" The queen sighed heavily.

"I do it because I love this land, because the memories and instincts perhaps are the original queen and sometimes I struggle with believing if these are my real thoughts and actions or that of the queens. I only very distantly remember my future life, it pays me mind like a fog rolling off a lake. Please dragon, I must have your aide. I will ensure Emrys and Arthur's destinies are sealed and that Morgana's end will be met. "She got down on her knees begging the Great Dragon and he gave a long sigh, almost human like.

"Very well Carus, but you must speak of this to no one and in return I will give you a gift and there will be two tests. The second test will be given at the end of our meeting and will ensure your doom or will ensure your life's prosperity. " she nodded. "The first test here if you want what you came for warlock, you will have to make it come about yourself. If you want a dragon's tears, you must make it so."

The queen took out her dagger and with a few words of magic the creamy stone that was cracked in the center popped out. She held it in her hand and rubbed the smooth surface between her fingers.

"Do you think a pretty stone is enough to draw the tears of a dragon? You are less worthy than I thought." He looked at her as though she was the least intelligent being in the land. She simply looked up at him great and mighty and held out her hand.

"No, I don't." Her eyes shimmered with gold and the stone grew in size. The great one's eyes widened considerably when he realized what it was, a dragon's egg. Damaged though was the shell, for all intents and purposes the egg was dead, just a shell of a once mighty breed. Kildarahh began to mourn for his race. A single tear flowed down from his cheek. He allowed Lea to take the necklace that she had the small bottle from her neck and climb atop him to gather his tear. For his size it was almost enough to fill the bottle. She gave her thanks and put the necklace in her leather bag, the shimmering liquid sloshing around the inside.

"How did you get that?"

"When my mother was sick, I used to explore outside the castle walls. I came across it one day and when I showed it to Caia, she put it in this dagger with an enchantment, for she knew what Uther had commanded be done of dragons. I saved it and we never told a soul, not until now. It was already cracked when I found it, but I thought it beautiful still." The dragon bowed his head in thanks.

Lea took her dagger and plunged it beneath one of the torn scale and incanted a powerful spell. She then took a bit of blood from the wound that closed as soon as the dagger was removed and dripped it onto the egg. She used a bit of magic once more and felt an icy feeling wash over. The dragon thought she was attempting to hurt him and took his claw and swiped at her. She backed up quickly and couldn't avoid all claws one got her across the stomach, damaging some internal organs with the sharp ripping of his talons. She fell to her knees in the cool grass. The dragon looked to the egg and realized it was restored. He looked at what he thought was a wound and realized there was none. She had saved another one of his kind. As he gazed down on her, he could sense the internal damage he had caused. Her intestines were ruptured; he frowned as he realized as much more was taken from her and that he had to restore it. She was fallen over on her stomach, he turned her over. She was panting and sweating.

"Kildharrah…" she mumbled with glassy eyes.

"Be still young one, I will heal you and while I do so …. The last test." She understood but didn't have the strength to reply.

With one big intake of air, he blew out a mixture of fire and healing breath. The fire is a mystical one, one that will grant the ability to help Merlin and to give him release from trying times in the future. The fire grew hot as the healing breath brought her restored her organs and healed the wound. The fire burned away her clothing as she fought to stay conscious, this was her test. She saw the future; she felt her heart beat throb within her body as her clothes burned away. She was walking through a dragon's fire. The dragon needed to know she could handle it. As the fire licked at her skin, the breath healed the wounds and gave her visions and glances to her destiny. The flames stopped and all that was left was smoke rising from her body. The dragon left as suddenly as he arrived.

It was then that Merlin came. He hopped down from his horse and ran over to where he saw her and pulled her up resting her head in his lap. He took off his jacket and rested it across her naked form.

"Lea, can you hear me? Lea answer me please!" he pleaded, his eyes watering with unseen tears. He tried shaking her lightly. "Please, please open your eyes."

The form in his arms began to stir and mumble, Merlin laughed in relief. "I thought I'd gotten here too late." The queen sounded exhausted, but gave a half smile in reply.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. How did you know where I was?"

"I was in the stables when you left, I followed you. Granted I did get a bit lost but I'm glad I got here in time. What on earth happened?" her eyes started closing of their own accord. "You know what, it doesn't matter right now, and you are safe now."

He gave her his goofy grin and helped her on the horse, she realized she was naked and started to panic. He assured her he wasn't looking and that once they got back to Camelot he'd get her settled in some robes. She asked him if he could make sure her things were gathered before he got on the horse and he complied.

They rode back in a slightly awkward fashion. She was sitting sideways on the saddle, resting her head on his chest. She shivered a bit against the cold and he took his free arm and held her close to try and warm her, while gripping the reigns with the other. He snuck into the gates of Camelot using magic and assisted her to her chambers grabbing robes and once she was settled in bed, he turned to leave.

"Merlin, wait!" She stopped him reaching out to him.

"Yes?" he questioned nervously. Even though he didn't look, didn't mean he didn't see a lot of her and while on the horse he had to ride feeling her body against his. It was pure torture he decided. He tried to stare at everything but the queen as she began speaking, feeling his blush creep to his ears in remembrance of earlier events.

"Thank you….for everything. Tomorrow would you come with me to ride into town? I would very much like your company." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah I think I would like that." He turned softly, clicking the door behind him and almost skipping down back to Gaius' chambers. In his haze he forgot all about why she was out, the only thing that mattered was that she was safe, right?

A/N: Another chapter done, I know it was shorter. I promise that they next one will be probably double or a little bit more than that in length. Next up: What big event will take place in Camelot next chapter? Why did she need a dragon's tear and what could the future possibly mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to let you know that everything should return to normal updates by Sun night sometime. I would have planned to do it now... but I have been roped into planning a large Christmas party for people. The little time, energy and money that I have is going towards that and will be put on tomorrow. I am sorry for not being able to update as quickly as I would have liked but my regular updates should continue Sun, as I have mentioned. These are raw chapters so I write them, spell check them and post them (I do read them quickly before I post them but I have very little time and this fic has been stuck inside my head for a while). When the fic is finished I'll go through each chapter for errors, fragments and flow and make appropriate changes. Anyway. Thank you for everything and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Love,

trekgurl4


	7. Chapter 7

The White Queen

Chapter 6- A knight in shining armor?

A/N: Thank you for being patient… this is really late Sunday night but I've had a very trying week. I have a medical condition and have been having some troubles. I have also had some unsavory experiences these last few days that have left me very exhausted... Hopefully some of the extra romance and more suspenseful bits will make up for the delay. It's not double in length but about the same as the last chapter. Sorry about that. Please leave some positive feedback, I would appreciate it. –Trekgurl4

For the past couple of months Lea and Merlin have been together, a true couple by the standards of olde. Their relationship and trust had deepened with time and they would spend their afternoons walking through the halls together or strolling outside the castle holding hands. However, Merlin was very curious about what had happened to her. Whenever he questioned her about that day, she would quickly tell him that if he ever needed to know, she would tell him and would then change the subject. Eventually he let it go, but could shake the feeling that there could be a possibility of her not trusting him.

Of course, that train of thinking ended on her continued accounts of saving the kingdom and everyone in its lives. It was a little strange at first and sometimes it irked him to no end that he wasn't always the one swooping in to save the day. He had gotten used to it and now that part of that had been taken away, he got frustrated, thinking that that was the only decent thing about him. If he couldn't be saving the day with his magic, he was nothing or so he thought. He needed his magic to validate him. However, even though that was true at the start his feelings for the queen continued to deepen. He would find himself thinking about her constantly. He was starting to fall in love with her. He loved the little things she did. She was never violent towards people, she helped those who were unfortunate and took to scribing a book for Gaius. The book held treatments for all the ailments that Gaius could recall himself treating within Camelot's walls. She made versions available to the common folk so that they could understand how to treat basic ailments. Whenever he saw her walking through the halls as if she was on a mission, he couldn't help but smile.

There was hardly any interference during this time of peace from Morgana. She seemed to have vanished. People were enjoying themselves during this time, especially Merlin. He was even considering a proposal. He was a nervous sort though, would she say yes to a servant such as him?

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Sir Gillanthal, how nice of you to join us." Morgana remarked sarcastically before taking a seat next to Agravaine at her table. How dare he be late. She was paying good money for him to complete this task and she'd be damned if she'd let him off the hook.

"I'm sorry I was late." He jangled one of the pieces on his necklace, it was bones from a human finger. "I had a run in with some nosy fellows, had to teach them lesson." he snorted with laughter. "Got so caught up in it all that not a one was left."

"Good, your thirst of blood will serve me well. Now I have a job for you to do. You are to infiltrate Camelot and poison the one they call Elita." She motioned over to Agravaine as she spoke. " You are to work closely with him and both of you are to ensure her downfall. She has grown close to Merlin, it will be a sweat revenge for what he has done to me. I have seen what will come to pass. She will not just show up in Camelot and think she can take me down or stop my revenge."

Both men looked at Morgana, Gillanthal gleamed with happiness. "Although I would have preferred to add her to my collection."

"All in good time. Anything you can do to add to her suffering in terms of embarrassment and shame you are welcome to. Just be rid of her."

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"I think I'm going to do it Arthur... I think I'm going to ask her. I mean I should right? Or shouldn't I?" Merlin was pacing around asking the same kind of questions for the last hour as Arthur was trying to compose some documents for a meeting with the knights. At first Arthur was thrilled to hear Merlin contemplating on proposing marriage to Lea, but now he wanted to find any excuse to leave because Merlin was being so annoying.

"You should Merlin, you obviously love her."

"But Arthur, what if she says no? What if she doesn't want marriage with a peasant?" Merlin exclaimed throwing his hands to the air.

"Umm... are you forgetting that I, the king... married Guinevere?

"You were so sure of how she felt. Lea is so reserved, she doesn't always share her emotions."

"No not with anyone, but everyone sees how she looks with you." Arthur stood placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders."

"Really? How does she look at me?" Arthur sighed tiredly.

"With all the happiness in the world. Come on. I'll cancel the meeting for today and we'll plan how you should propose."

"Can't I just, you know... ask her?" Arthur stared at him like he just asked the dumbest question known to man.

"Merlin you want it to be special, something she'll remember forever." Before Merlin could say another word, he was being led by Arthur to find Gwen and he was going to make the most magical proposal ever.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Lea was thinking everyone was acting so strange lately and seeming to avoid her. She would be lying if she said it wasn't a bit hurtful. She had thought that the people of Camelot had accepted her and she had finally found herself a new home. A place where she belonged. Even Merlin seemed to being leaving her to be alone as he was hanging around with the servants. It almost appeared that they were gossiping about her. A new knight from a more distant land came to visit and serve Camelot for abet while under taking a quest and didn't realize that as she was watching Merlin once again scurry away that Sir Gillanthal was right behind her.

"Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing near the servants quarters?" the knight was cleaned up a bit by Morgana's magic, made to look as a perfectly noble sort. He took the queen's hand and kissed it, then she quickly grabbed it back rubbing the moistness from his lips of with her sleeve.

"I thank you for your compliment good sir, but my heart belongs to another." she was about to turn from him, but he grabbed her wrist hard.

"A simple servant," he laughed, letting go of her wrist. "Oh come on you'll want a knight that will be able to provide good sturdy heirs to the lineage."

"Sir Gillanthal you will refrain from touching me in such a manner. Secondly, it is not that I don't believe you can provide heirs, but that is not what is most important to me."

"Instead you want a man to ignore your beauty."

"No sir Gillanthal, I would prefer a man that does not see only beauty." She left quickly, her heals clicking against the stone. She couldn't wait until he would leave the kingdom in a weeks' time. Something didn't feel right about him.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

As Lea returned to her chambers she had tears in her eyes. She had decided she would leave the castle and go live in the lower parts of the city where no one would find her. She could enchant herself. Then, there was a knock at the door and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Merlin, may I come in?"

"Of course. Please come in." The queen turned as he entered.

"Could you please come with me? I have something important I wish to discuss."

"Yes, Merlin? What is it? You seem a bit troubled. Has something happened to Gaius?" she was very confused now and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Perhaps that is why he distanced himself from her and he didn't want to burden her with his grief.

"What? Oh, no. Gaius, Arthur and Gwen are fine. There is something specific I need to show you. Please." she was worried now but nodded and followed. They made their way to brightly lit audience hall where everyone she had made friends with was gathered. She hadn't noticed till now, but Merlin was dressed like a king.

"Merlin what's going on? I'm so confused." he gestured to Gwen and Arthur and they stood up and to the side of their thrones.

"Close your eyes." he whispered with a grin plastered on his face. She did as she was told and allowed herself to be lead to where she assumed was Gwen's throne. While her eyes were closed the servants that were lined up against the wall took the bouquets of white roses from their hiding place on the ground and lined them up along the pillars. Tapestries that were made in her honor were placed on the walls quickly. Extra candles were brought in and many people who had personally expressed thanks for her aide were brought in, servants and nobles alike. Other servants were in the back ground with wine and goblets in hopes of a joyous toast in her response. "Okay... now, open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes it was as if she saw magic in the very air she breathed. She glanced in shock at where she sat and was about to get up when Arthur and Gwen held their hands up to stop her. "Merlin what is all this?"

The young man she had come to love got down on his knee in front of the court, in front of everyone and smiled up at her warmly. " Elita, I wanted this to be a perfect day. A perfect day for a soul so generous and kind that I couldn't stop myself from loving you. You possess such goodness, even though you don't believe you deserve that same goodness in return. I don't have mountains of gold or jewels and I can't promise you a kingdom of our own, but I promise to make you happy and I promise that you will know you are loved every single day. I can promise that you will have my heart. Lea, will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

She was so surprised, everything that she had thought was wrong. He tried so hard to plan this for her and now in front of the whole court she was crying. Almost sobbing.

"Lea?" he asked worriedly looking up at Arthur for guidance for which the king could give none.

"Merlin, " the queen spoke up. "It makes me so happy to hear those words. There is something you should know before you take an answer. In my kingdom there was an accident and I became..."

The queen took a quivering breath and spoke in a voice so meak only Merlin, Arthur and Gwen could hear. "I became barren Merlin. I won't be able to fulfill what every woman dreams. I cannot provide you children."

She didn't know what she was expected but it definitely wasn't Merlin embracing her softly. "I only care that you are happy, I love you. And so I ask again, will you marry me?"

"Yes Merlin, Yes." She was smiling and crying and he held her so close smiling and the whole crowd cheered. A voice called out in the midst of the laughter.

"Let's prepare a toast in honor of the queen." It was Sir Gillanthal. Arthur stood and showed his approval of the gesture, having the wine poured in all the goblets as the knight started the toast.

"As I have only known the queen for but a moment. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Merlin, take care of such a beauty. To both their happiness." Lea couldn't help but think of how deceptively sweet his words sounded. Too sweet like honey dipped nectar.

She kissed Merlin and then took a goblet of her own and drank from it. Merlin came up to her noticing the way she was starting to sway. Her eyes went in and out of focus and she could feel her own body struggling to breath.

"Merlin..."she choked out before she fell into unconsciousness, as Merlin caught her, dropping his own goblet on the stone floor to do so.


	8. To Love Another

The White Queen

Chapter 7- To love another...

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm still not feeling the best physically but I am doing a little better. I have to say some of you may dislike the events and details coming up, but everything will have a purpose for the end of the story- I promise. Thank you for the reviews follows and alerts. It does give me a sense of satisfaction and confidence that something I created could be enjoyed by others. For those who live in colder climates stay warm. Where I live it just seems to be colder, especially with the wind chill.

Merlin cradled Lea's body in his hands. He felt her short wispy breaths in his arms getting steadily weaker. He looked around helpless at Arthur, Gwen and Gaius who rushed to his side along with the knights. Gaius gestured for Percival to take her and bring her to his chambers. Gwen felt a sense of deja vu as she grabbed the goblet that fell to the floor. It was almost the same as when Merlin was poisoned. This was different though, this was supposed to be joyous. Merlin should have that look of helplessness.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Set her down over there." Percival reached the cot and gently laid the queen down. Gaius reached for the goblet and sniffed it sighing.

"What's wrong Gaius? Can you heal her? Please say you can heal her."

"My boy, it's almost impossible to tell what the poison is. It's almost completely dissolved in the wine and there but droplets in the goblet left." the old physician looked gravely at his patient. "Without being able to tell which poison it is, I cannot do anything for her."

"I'll be right back. Arthur come with me." Arthur furrowed his brow but obeyed. They reached the hall where both he and Lea dropped their goblets.

"Arthur clear the hall, please." the warlock pleaded desperately. Arthur did so and on this very rare occasion did so without question. When all was cleared he cast a simple spell the contents of the queen's goblet floated in the air and back into a clean goblet. The king looked amazed and a bit frightened. They headed down to where Gaius was struggling to find answers and presented him with the goblet.

"We were able to absorb the mess with a rag and ring it out. You have the rest of the contents Gaius, now please!" Gaius motioned to Arthur to keep him back. He couldn't work when his charge was fretting about around him.

"Gwen, I need several small bowls laid out please and put a small dose of the queens wine in each bowl." Gwen did as was told and laid them out and dispersed the wine evenly amongst the bowls. He handed her several small bottles, asking her to put small droplets in each one bowl of a different bottle.

"We will see which one reacts to find out poison, considering whichever one it is odorless we have to go by other means. Gwen nodded and did as was told. She almost went through the whole lot and there was no change until the very last one. The last one bubbled and sputtered. They found the poison. Gaius went over to one of the old books and everyone crowded behind him, he gave another sigh laying it open.

"Merlin, she was poisoned by the poppy flower."

"Poppy flower? I thought those didn't grow around here. How do we cure her?"

"People can dry the milky substance from the plant and the ground it fine into a powder. Unfortunately Merlin, there is no cure for an overdose of this kind and we have no way of knowing if the poison in her goblet was enchanted. It does fit the bill though. It's basically odorless, although many would seek to claim it has a rosy scent. The person falls into a coma and the basic functions of their breathing and body temperature lower. However, most people experience some sort of weakness and unaided pupil dilation. However, she fell right from the start. I'm only assuming at least a small amount of magic is involved. Once in a coma, she will not wake. Judging by the severity and rapid accumulation of symptoms, she'll be gone by morning. "The old physician tried to remain as objective as possible, but it was hard seeing the tears flowing from Merlin's eyes.

"Why? She was so kind who would want to poison her? Please Gaius; there must be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry Merlin; all I can do is try to make her comfortable by trying to get a tonic down for her breathing and any pain. I can tell you though; whoever did this was very skilled and desired but one thing. Death. Poppy is used in treatments as well, but too much can very easily be a bad thing."

Gwen looked over to the knights and wondered with curiosity something didn't look right. Wait! Sir Gillanthal wasn't there. She leaned to Arthur and told him of her deductions. Arthur told the rest of the knights to search the castle and outlying perimeters and that no one is allowed out of the castle until it has been successfully searched.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin was staring at the fire in Gaius' chambers glancing to the woman he pledged his love to dying right in front of him. Arthur noticed the sparkle in his eyes go; it was vaguely familiar of the time he lost his mother to warriors from warring kingdom. His heart sank when he realized just how much he was grieving. It was just the two of them but the tenseness in the air left him immobile. Gwen left to check off areas of the castle where the knights have searched and to grab a hot drink. Gaius was gone looking for other herbs.

"Arthur." Merlin spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"There is one other possibility that could cure her, but I need you to trust me and I want to never speak of it again. Can you do this for me?"

"Merlin, I really don't know if I c-"

"PLEASE!" He raised his voice a little harsher than necessary, his eyes never leaving the flames. Arthur looked at him shocked and... Didn't really think about it, he decided he never wanted to see that look of pain in his friend's eyes again. They had been down this road before and he only shook his head in reply.

"Alright Merlin... Agreed." Somehow even though he agreed, he knew he'd regret it later.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

He left a note for Gaius and asked Arthur if he could carry her while he brought forth the horses. Arthur nodded and walked over to her. She stirred a bit and he noticed she was shivering, her teeth chattering together while sweat dripped from her brow. He bundle her up a bit more and leaned down to her ear. Noticing that the breaths she took were more like gasps.

"You must be well Lea. I've never seen Merlin like this before. He already looks like a man crazed with grief. Hold on, just hold on. He says he knows someone that can help you, but you have to stay with us."

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

As Merlin jumped up onto his horse, Arthur saddled her up in front of him. He held her close and waited for Arthur to get on his horse as well. Once ready he called out to the king to follow him

They road for a good fifteen minutes once they reached the gate until they reached a small clearing outside Camelot's walls. The king jumped down and grabbed Lea down from the horse and set her down gently into the grass. Merlin got down and looked Arthur in the eyes.

"Please, Arthur... do not overreact." then Merlin spoke in the tongue of the dragons and not more than two minutes passed before Kilgharrah landed before them.

Arthur drew his sword but the great dragon spoke to him and told him that if they wanted to help the queen, he would do best to remain respectful. Merlin pleaded with him and the king asked what the dragon was doing here. He thought he had killed it. Merlin quickly spoke of the gift that was passed down by Balinor and that it binds the dragon to his words. For the soul of the dragon and him are brothers.

"Please Arthur, she does not have time and I have your word as a knight. Please, I will explain all you wish to know later." the king took in a deep breath and turned to the side motioning the dragon to continue.

The dragon bent down to sniff the queen and gently took his claw and put it before her. The dragon took his other claw and placed it before Merlin and his eyes glowed gold along with Merlin's. There was a bright light and then the dragon took his breath and blew it over her.

"Merlin what I have given you, is a gift. It is the impossible sprung to life. Do not forget that. Take care of not only yourself but of your future wife. Let her rest for a while and she'll be fine. And Arthur, do not forget who has protected you with his life. The fear your father placed in the hearts of men everywhere was stringent and hateful. Allow your heart to be open and your kingdom will flourish. "The dragon flew off into the sky.

"Arthur I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..." Arthur put his hand up, his back facing Merlin.

"Merlin I said I wouldn't bring it up. I trust you; you have done everything to save Camelot. Plus, your love lives doesn't she? You still have a wedding to plan."

Merlin looked at him with tears in his eyes and smiling. Arthur never failed to surprise him. He was right though, there was going to be a wedding.

MERLINMERLIN MERLIN

Lea was feeling fine after a couple of days and then it took about two weeks to plan the wedding. Of course they had the help of all in the kingdom. Lea, Gwen and a couple of the servant girls had made Lea's wedding gown. Usually she would have tried to press for her usual white, but she wanted her wedding day to be special. She chose a deep hearty red color, almost maroon, for the base of her dress. It was laced up the sides and back with gold ribbon. She chose these colors in honor of her allegiance to Camelot.

The flowers for the centerpieces were yellow daffodils and red roses. They were sprinkled with sage, basil and rosemary throughout and the votive candles near them were kept in gold holders. The boquet for the bride was mostly yellow to offset her dress and had trace amounts of baby's breath. There was a gold ribbon that matched her lacing that tied the flowers all together and hers had rosemary and sage dripping down like a fountain in front of her. Her headpiece was a gold tiara in the style of the one she used to wear at home and the ends were tied with ribbon and flowed down to the length of her hair.

The doors were decorated with English ivy and grapevines. All along the hall had tapestries and they were to have musicians playing the harp and lute during the ceremony and with the food and drink.

Now before they got into figuring out what the young warlock would be wearing, Arthur had pulled Merlin aside and they spoke of what it would be like after the ceremony. Merlin didn't really think anything would change. However, Arthur reminded him that he would basically become royalty the way that Gwen did, although they wouldn't have territory. Merlin laughed at that, him as king… it was almost comical. Arthur remained steadfast though in stating he didn't have to be a servant now, but he also reminded the king that he was born to serve him. Merlin told him that Lea served the poor and the servants and that that is what he would do. He enjoyed serving Arthur. The king sighed in frustration, it figures it would more than all the army of Camelot to make Merlin just the least bit selfish.

Arthur had shown Merlin the kind of pants he would wear and the boots. He would have a gold metal belt around his waist and he would have a dark colored tunic and a dark red jacket matching the queens that had gold buttons down the front. The shoulders puffed out a bit. Arthur said he'd wear his first crown he received as a young prince. It was a lot smaller than the one he wore but it would suffice for the ceremony. Merlin thanked Arthur and by the end of the two weeks actually almost thought he'd be ready for the upcoming nuptials.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin stood up at the front of the room with Arthur by his side. He really hadn't seen his love for the last three days as the planning got down to the details. The doors opened and everyone focused on her. She was beautiful. Her smile and her eyes were full of happiness. Merlin looked so excited that Arthur almost had to stifle a laugh. She walked towards him and they spoke of their undying love for one another. They exchanged rings vows to the minister giving each other their first kiss as husband and wife. Gaius was given some expensive robes for the occasion and was sitting not too far away from Merlin at the feast afterwards. He was proud of his boy and had the opportunity to dance with Lea. It wasn't until Arthur stood for a toast that the whole room fell silent again.

"Dear friends and honored guests. I am happy to announce the marriage of these two kindred spirits. I hope many years of happiness and love follow them. I would also like to take the opportunity tonight to give a special announcement. Lea, you do not have a homeland but you are welcome in Camelot. Hopefully with approval of you both, you will become Me and Gwen's advisors. We have given it thought and we would like to offer you permanent stay and way here in Camelot." They both looked shocked, but looked towards each other with happiness and smiles brimming with pride and shook their heads most definitely.

"Then a toast to the newly married couple Lea and Merlin, advisors of this here land of Camelot."


	9. Chapter 9

The White Queen

Chapter 8- The tie that binds us

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to update. It's been freezing cold- I'm in MN and tomorrow (Mon) is supposed to be the coldest day on record so perhaps I will get more writing done then. I found it quite amusing that the newscaster said it was no longer stupid cold but dangerously cold. Also, please send good happy thoughts my way for a new job may present itself to me, which is something that I desperately want that or review *winkwink*. Anyway, enjoy!

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

It was a very happy time for Merlin and Lea, they were finally able to be together and no one was dying or fighting to keep the ways of life. Everyone was happy. Merlin had alternating titles, but he never stopped serving Arthur. Morgana was still out there and it was still up to him to protect the once and future king of Albion because as many knew, Morgana would not stop unless Arthur was dead. She wouldn't be taking any prisoners.

However, there was a small issue of stress for Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon, they were trying to produce an heir and couldn't. Gaius couldn't explain it and they were both getting anxious. They wanted children not just for the sake of the kingdom, but also because they simply wanted a family. They were essentially both orphans now and wanted to create a family of their own. A family with the wisdom and grace that each of them had and is what they wanted to bestow on their children. Gaius had told Gwen that stress could be the problem and to try and relax. She did but in her mind she was wrestling with the possibility that she may never have the family she wanted so for support she went to the only person she felt understood. Elita.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Lea was doing a bit of cross-stich in the chambers that she shared with Merlin when a knock came upon her door. She wasn't expecting anyone but stood up slowly and welcomed them in. Gwen came in and relayed her troubles and stresses. Lea let her weep in her arms and then took her by the shoulders and spoke gently to her.

"Oh sweet Gwen. If Gaius can't explain it for any medical reason then it probably is stress. High levels of stress can cause negative effects in the body. It can make people sick, it can make people mad or irritable and it can prevent regular cycles and even pregnancy. I don't think that there is anything wrong with you; you just have to relax and not put timing on it. It will happen when it does."

Gwen listened to her words and nodded in affirmation. Even though she wasn't completely convinced, Lea explained things more than Gaius. Gwen never had to ask Lea why she simply told her and it made her friendship and the bond they shared more invaluable.

"Thank you Lea. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I've gotten so emotional."

"Please Gwen, it's not a problem. Someone has gone to fetch some warm tea. Would you like to stay for a bit and have a cup with me? It may calm your nerves."

"That would be lovely; I think at this point I could use it." Gwen smiled at Lea and they began the first of many occasions of chatting and finding many ways to use their creativity and charm to wake the place up and help out the people of the lower town. Slowly Gwen was finding ways to turn her desperation to passion and use it for worthwhile endeavors.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

The four of them were gathered at the table one day for lunch waiting for the food to be brought out. They were enjoying the longest time of peace that Camelot has known. Morgana did not rear head and people almost forgot she existed, almost. Lea was acting a little strange at times to Merlin but he didn't say anything and she would suddenly be fine later. However even though there was laughter and fancy at the table when Merlin began to notice Lea fanning herself. He leaned over when Gwen began talking to Arthur to whisper in her ear.

"Lea are you alright?" She smiled forcefully and nodded

"I'm fine my dear."

"I don't think you are, it's actually a little chilly in here and you look very hot and tired." Lea for the first time since they've met took the goblet that she just took a sip from and slammed it down on the table.

"So I'm ugly now? Am I so rotten Merlin that you have to remind me of all my imperfections" She began weeping and fanned her a bit more. Gwen and Arthur look stunned before Merlin spoke again.

"Umm no, I'm sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Forgive me." He looked around with a confused face as Arthur chimed in.

"Merlin's right Lea, take it easy... he wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, he was just concerned."

"Of course you would take his side!" Lea cried.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Arthur..."it was then that the food was being brought it and Lea though she was going to vomit."I think I'm going to be sick." she cried putting her hand to her mouth and before she could run out she felt herself swaying before she passed out. Everyone came rushing to her, the boys helping her and rushing her to Gaius.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Elita began awaking in the arms of her beloved on the way to Gaius'. He laid her on the cot as the physician asked of what happened. Gwen told him of the events and Merlin said that she had been acting a bit strange. Her habits at lunch far outweighed anything he noticed beforehand.

"Gaius will she be alright?" Gaius avoided the question and asked them all to step outside so that he may examine her.

As they all stepped outside, Merlin began pacing back and forth down the hallway. The knights got wind of the occurrence and everyone was talking to Merlin and offering good wishes and happy thoughts.

"Thank you everyone, really I am alright. It could be just exhaustion, who knows?" Arthur walked down the hall and put his arm on Merlin's shoulder.

"She will be alright Merlin, I believe in the strength you give her. She has always been a fighter..." the young warlock shook his head and gave a very unsure smile with a mumble of a 'yeah' somewhere in-between.

Gaius opened the door while wiping his hands on a towel. "Lea is now awake." And before anyone, namely Merlin could ask he quickly added. "Congratulations Merlin, you are going to be a father. Lea is with child. She was quite surprised when I told her myself. She merely needs to get adequate rest and to eat a little more. I'd say she's at least three months along."

Everyone stood there in stunned silence, their eyes moving from Merlin, to Gaius, to trying to peer inside. Merlin than slowly turned around to face the knights and Arthur and said with the biggest most idiotic looking grin on his face full of sheer happiness.

"I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it, I'm... I'm really going to be a father." Arthur beamed with pride for his servant and ruffled the dark hair on his head.

"Yes you are Merlin. Just be sure that he won't be as clumsy as you."

"How do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy?" Merlin questioned not noticing that Lea was right behind him.

"Because my dear, he is Arthur king of Camelot." Merlin jumped and gave a half yelp not expecting to see Lea standing up, everyone laughed at him.

"Lea! Are you sure you are supposed to be up? Are you okay? We are going to have a baby!" his voice full of concern and worry.

"It's okay Merlin. I simply and going to retire to my chambers. Before I do, I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just felt very out of sorts. Gaius said that during pregnancy there can be added stress and rapid fluctuation in emotions. Again, I'm sorry. I was told I would never bare children, I don't know how this happened. I am grateful and happy though." she began to cry and rub her stomach while the knights looked around tried to figure out what to do, they bid everyone goodnight and dismissed themselves. Merlin helped Lea to their room so that she could rest.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

A few more weeks passed and Morgana got wind of the pregnancy. She was able to prevent Gwen's pregnancy with an enchantment, but she didn't foresee based on word of Lea being barren that she would be able to conceive. That didn't matter though now. She knew Gwen was so good natured and so heartfelt that the news would be detrimental to her, especially when she herself was trying to have a child. She heard much from her spies within the castle walls. Now she would simply use magic on a fertility pendant. Agravaine would give it to Gwen explaining that it was a fertility pendant and then use Gwen to orchestrate Lea's capture. Morgana smirked at the thought. Lea would never give birth, Merlin's heart would be broken at the loss of both of them and Arthur would feel betrayed that Gwen would turn against the kingdom. Not even Emrys could save them from their fates and she would then take the thrown so rightfully hers. She took a metamorphosis pendant from the olde religion and enchanted it before handing it to Agravaine.

"Make sure you don't fail me Agravaine. Lea and her servant spawn will die slowly, painfully and Merlin...Merlin will be so heartbroken that the loss will consume him. I want his blood and Arthur's to run from here to Camelot's gates. If you fail, don't bother coming back."

"Yes Morgana, consider it done."

A/N: What exactly does Morgana have in store for Lea before she kills her? What will happen to the life growing inside her?


	10. Chapter 10

The White Queen

Chapter 9- Willow Weep For Me

A/N: I'd like to say a brief thank you for my new followers and those who have stayed with the story. Also, when this fic is finished I am thinking of doing another it will either be Merlin turning into a child or him turning into a girl, feel free to review and pass your vote. Whichever gets the most votes will be what I'll go with. There will be a lot more bromance than in this fic ... so yeah. Anyway, on with the story and enjoy!

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

In order for the pendant to do its work, Gwen would have to wear it and then by succumbing to her emotions and hurt regarding Lea's pregnancy, slowly but surely it would consume her and she would do Morgana's bidding.

Agravaine went to see Gwen and presented her with the trinket. He told her that it was more or less a talisman to just promote fertility in women. She thanked him for his generosity and kindness and asked him to help her put it on.

It was a slower moving plan, but the time it took for the enchantment on the pendant to work ensured that they wouldn't be caught. It wouldn't take away Gwen's personality right away, she would still act herself. It took about three months for everything to be complete. Three months for the magic to be so fully imbedded in her heart that it would take equally strong magic to break it. Lea was six months pregnant by then and she looked a lot bigger, in fact she almost looked full term, but she remained healthy. Gwen had continued her visits to Lea and still drank tea with her as to not arose suspicion. On one particularly chilly afternoon when she went to make her visit she decided she would drug the queen. The pendant she wore actually opened and had a powdery substance that she put in the tea. She noticed her advisor continually yawning and began to help her to the bed where she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Gwen then ran down the corridor to find Agravaine and when she told him of the news he told her to ready the horses. Luckily at this point Merlin was helping Gaius and Arthur was training his knights before supper, so they were free to leave the Castle with little to no interruption. After all Agravaine could command several people in the castle without reason and could clear all the necessary pathways. Plus they took a route fairly close to Gaius' chambers so if caught with Elita they could tell them that she simply fainted and were bringing her for treatment.

Agravaine had Lea up against him on the horse and he held her close making sure not to put too much pressure on her stomach. Morgana may be heartless, but he wasn't completely; though it wouldn't do much good in his mind. Eventually they made it to a small hovel in a clearing not too far away from the castle. He got off with Lea and the assistance of Gwen brining the pregnant woman inside and laying her on a nearby cot.

"Well, well, well..." Morgana appeared almost as if from the shadows. "I am surprised Agravaine, you didn't fail for once."

"My lady-"

"Shhh, don't speak Agravaine you don't want to ruin all my good fun would you?" Morgana cooed and went over to Lea taking her own hand and running it along her cheek, neck, all the way down to her stomach circling over the life inside. "Althilador sentarie nevaradas." there was a silence and her grin widened.

"It seems that there is more than one life inside this woman. Two lives, a boy and a girl in fact; it matters little whether there is one or two within her. The outcome will still be the same. Agravaine get me the shackles. Gwen, get me some parchment and a quill. We will see to it that Merlin understands just what is in store for Lea."

Gwen returned shortly with the supplies and Morgana wrote a note and summoned a raven to deliver the message. This would ensure they got the boy's attention.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur went to go get Lea and Gwen for supper but realized they were nowhere to be found. He looked in Lea's room and found the tea was cold and unfinished and the bed had some of the covers ruffled. He almost rung the bells, but stopped himself and realized that something more sinister had to be going on so he ran through the halls, downstairs and bust into Gaius' chambers.

"Sooner or later I'm going to need another door with all that slamming." Gaius and Merlin looked up to see Arthur looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "My lord, what on earth happened to you? Arthur's breath was in gasps since he ran the whole way there.

"It's Lea and Gwen, they're gone. I think they've been taken."

As if on cue Morgana's raven flew and landed on the table near Arthur, where untied the piece of parchment from its foot. He read it and handed it to Merlin.

"Merlin, what do we do? Morgana has Gwen and Lea. She said to come without weapons or both of them would die." Merlin looked as if he was going to snap right then and there, but when he spoke there was something eerily calm about it, though he wouldn't look anyone in the face.

"It's quite clearly a trap, but I must go and so must you Arthur. Morgana, Morgana doesn't know I have magic and _mustn't know I have magic_. I have a plan, but Arthur you must take Lea and Gwen and leave if you see an opportunity to do so. Do you understand?"

"I won't leave without y-"

"We don't have much time. My only duties Arthur are to you and my family. Whatever happens, promise you'll protect both of them and get them to Camelot." Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and agreed, running a hand through his hair. Merlin headed towards the door and before he could leave and start preparing the horses Arthur grabbed him.

"Merlin."

"What? We have to get going."

"I know. Just...don't be an idiot when we get there okay?" Merlin let out a half-hearted chucked and mumbled a 'yeah' before preparing them to leave.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Lea began waking up and realized her hands were bound with shackles and attached to the wooden post behind her. She pulled at the shackles and tried to wriggle free from them to no avail. She even tried using magic but when she used the spell to set herself free, they burned, tore at her skin and she felt her strength ebbing away, there was no escape.

"Ahh I see you're finally awake, _My Queen._" Morgana spat with delicious whim of sarcasm and bowed for full effect.

"Please, please let me go. What have a done to you Morgana? Please, don't hurt my babies!"

Morgana took that moment to laugh and she slapped Lea across the face and then took a fist full of her hair and moved her head upward with the motion.

"What have you done? What have you done! You have thwarted my plans to destroy Camelot and you've protected those insolent fools and even married one. You my dear have gotten in the way for the last time. Sorcerer or not you will pay with your life and the lives of your unborn children. Ahh, yes you don't know do you? You are pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. They won't survive though. As I bring your death about, your children will die as well. And then your husband will be so heartbroken, with my aide he'll self-destruct on his own. Oh and I have other plans for Arthur so don't worry."

"I'm sorry Morgana, I'm so sorry. Just please, please don't hurt them. Please" Lea was begging. She was sore and she could feel the babies moving, almost seeming to stir in regards to her fear. It was painful them moving within her in such aw way... trying to find a safer place as they felt their home slowly becoming unsafe. She gasped with pain.

"It was fortunate that Gwen was so easily enchanted by my pendant that I was able to get her to give you a sleeping draught of sorts. Only magic can restore her, but I quite like her this way; a mere slave to me instead of Queen of Camelot. I believe that she should remain forever in her servant linage, don't you think?" Lea looked up with an anger never seen before.

"Morgana what happened to you? Evil and hatred such as yours do not come naturally. You are willing to hurt children and to kill your own family. Such a coward to goodness, a queen such as that would not be welcome in Camelot." The queen knew how to reverse the spell, but she needed to get free somehow.

"Save your breath Lea and shut up. You know nothing, a mere outsider" Morgana struck her again, this time with her fist and her head knocked into the post behind her hard. Then Morgana took her dagger and lightly put the tip on Leas belly. "One more word from you and you may find your death come upon you sooner rather than later."

Lea began to silently sob. She had heard of stories when Morgana was once kind, could this even be the same person? At the moment she didn't think so and tried desperately not to make any noise as she cried. Lea's one eye was badly swollen. The pain in her abdomen was beginning to increase along with her worry. Her head felt like it was on fire, so much she was getting dizzy from it.

"You don't deserve to cry!" Morgana hit her once more, causing Lea's lip to bleed and she bit back her tears. She began to gasp in pain and pulled futilely at the shackles. "I hope you're feeling comfortable _my queen_."

Elita didn't remark at her comments and chose to remain silent, praying that Merlin and Arthur would somehow rescue her and soon. For if they didn't, Lea feared she would miscarry... the pains she was having this early were not normal.

MERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin and Arthur rode into the forests and made their way to where Morgana said she would be in her note. Merlin told Arthur that he would disguise himself and that they would if needed, relay to Morgana that Merlin himself had to stay and watch over the kingdom, or there would be no one in charge. Plus, Merlin needed no servants to dress considering that he usually dressed the king and Gaius stayed with him running interception on anyone who would pass. A few of the most trusted knights were in on the scheme and frequented Merlin's room with Gaius to talk about progress and making it seem as though Merlin was actually there. That way any spies would think none the wiser.

You see, after Merlin let out his secret to Arthur and Arthur accepted they had long discussions over the things Merlin had done to protect the kingdom and Arthur. He had mentioned that it was him who tried to heal Uther, but the effects of the spell Morgana had on him reversed the healing that it would do. Arthur needed time to think about that revelation, but eventually accepted Merlin's explanation. Merlin also revealed that Morgana was afraid of Emrys, the name the druid's called him and that he had appeared before as such to her and she was almost terrified of him. This would bring not only shock to Morgana but give them the advantage in saving Lea and Gwen.

As they rode on, they saw the hut of Morgana's and Merlin cast his aging spell on himself. It was so surreal watching Merlin age into an old man before him.

"Arthur, remember my name is Emrys, we can't let her know my true identity. Repeat it back to me."

"I'm not such an idiot as you that I can't recall a simple name." Arthur huffed, looking off into the direction of the hovel.

"Then sire," Merlin chided. "You won't mind if I hear your repeat it." Arthur gestured in a most noble way and repeated what he thought he heard.

"Emrice."

"No Arthur." Merlin sighed." Emrys."

"Emrys" Arthur repeated slowly and Merlin nodded.

They made their way down and were looking slowly into the window. They saw Gwen just staring off into space on the bed shackled like Lea, but Lea was far worse for wear. Her hair was a mess and sticking out in several places. Her forehead shined with sweat and Merlin could see blood running down her neck and lip. Her eye was swollen closed along with the corner of her lip and the shackles left burns that expanded and tore the flesh at her wrists. He prayed his child was still safe.

Arthur caught the look of clear anger in the aged man's eyes. His fists were balled up; shaking and the king thought he might explode. However, as soon as these features appeared they left him, he seemed normal again with the exception of the small fire in his eye, that is how Arthur knew he was still on edge. They got off their horses and walked up to the hovel.

"Do you think we should knock?" Merlin smirked and flung the door open with a glimmer of gold in his eyes.

"I take it that's a no..." he said as both he and Emrys let themselves in.


End file.
